Sweet As Revenge
by Princess Ravenclaw
Summary: 'Cinta memang buta. Ketika cinta itu datang, aku rela melakukan apapun. Namun ketika cinta tak terbalaskan, disanalah tercipta dendam. kubalaskan dendam ini dengan cara yang manis - Astoria Greengrass
1. Chapter 1

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hermione Jane Granger sebagai isterimu, selalu mendampinginya dikala senang dan susah, kaya dan miskin serta sakit dan sehat?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Hermione Jane Granger. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Draco Lucius Malfoy sebagai suamimu,selalu mendampinginya dikala senang dan susah, kaya dan miskin serta sakit dan sehat?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini kupersatukan kalian didalam ikatan suami-isteri dihadapan Tuhan dan dihadapan semua orang."

Draco menyematkan cincin pernikahan ke jari manis Hermione lalu mencium keningnya, begitupula sebaliknya. Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan dan bersorak untuk kedua mempelai.

"Hei mate, selamat untuk pernikahan kalian dan jaga Mione baik-baik yah atau kau akan tau akibatnya nanti haha" ucap Harry sambil menepuk pundak Draco. "Tenang saja mate, aku akan selalu menjaganya" balas Draco dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Oh Mione, kau cantik sekali selamat atas pernikahanmu" ucap Ginny sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. "Oh, ayolah jangan terlalu memujiku, nanti anak dalam kandunganmu ini malah lebih cantik dari aku hehe" balas Hermione.

Semua hadirin peserta upacara pernikahan Draco dan Hermione bersorak bahagia untuk kedua mempelai. Tetapi tidak demikian dengan seorang gadis bergaun hitam di barisan paling belakang hadirin peserta upacara pernikahan kedua mempelai. Gadis itu tertunduk sedih dengan raut wajah kecewa sambil memegang kado pernikahan untuk Draco dan Hermione ditangan kanannya. Namun, ia tak kuasa menahan airmatanya yang mengalir deras ketika melihat Draco mengecup bibir Hermione didepan altar. Ia pun melangkah pergi dan tak sadar telah menjatuhkan kado pernikahan yang dibawanya. Dialah gadis yang tersakiti itu, Astoria Greengrass.

#Flashback#

"Draco, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." mohon Astoria sambil terisak.

"Tidak Astoria, aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu lebih dalam lagi. Aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan apapun padamu." balas Draco.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau bertunangan denganku 2 tahun yang lalu? Bukankah kau memang mencintaiku?"

"Tidak Astoria. Aku mau bertunangan denganmu karena paksaan ayahku. Dia ingin agar aku menikah dengan penyihir yang berdarah murni. Tapi sekarang dia sudah meninggal, kurasa aku tak perlu lagi untuk meneruskan tradisi keluarga Malfoy untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darah. Lagipula status darah sudah dihapuskan." jelas Draco.

"Itu berarti kau mengkhianati ayahmu Draco! Draco, kau yang membuatku mencintaimu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku."

"Maafkan aku Astoria. Aku dan Hermione saling mencintai jauh sebelum kita bertunangan. Kini kami akan segera menikah" Draco melangkah pergi dan ber-apparate meninggalkan Astoria yang menangis sejadi-jadinya di Greengrass Manor.

'Kita lihat saja Malfoy, aku tak akan tinggal diam.' batin Astoria.

-Flashback Off-

_Honeymoon Draco dan Hermione_

"Mione, aku mencintaimu" ucap Draco lalu mengecup kening Hermione.

"Aku juga Draco, tak kusangka kita akan menikah. Kukira kau akan menikah dengan si Greengrass itu."

"Sudahlah Mione, jangan bahas dia lagi. Emm, ngomong-ngomong kita mau punya anak berapa banyak ya? Satu,dua,lima atau sepuluh?" balas Draco sambil menghitung jari-jarinya.

"Hey, satu saja sudah cukup, kau kira melahirkan itu enak, huh?" celoteh Hermione.

"Baiklah terserah padamu saja. Ayolah, aku sudah tak sabar"

"Huh, dasar mesum"

-sembilan bulan kemudian-

"Draco, aku rasa ini sudah waktunya" ucap Hermione sambil meringis memegang perut buncitnya.

"Waktunya apa Mione? Kau lapar lagi? Merlin, kau baru saja makan Mione." Balas Draco sambil meneruskan menandatangani perkamen-perkamen laporan keuangan Malfoy Corps di mejanya.

"Sudah waktunya kulahirkan anakmu ke dunia yang super sibuk!" bentak Hermione sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Apa? Maaf Mione bertahanlah." Draco segera menggendong Hermione dan segera ber-apparate ke .

"Tolong selamatkan isteri dan calon bayi saya, Madam" ucap Draco kepada healer yang akan menangani persalinan Hermione.

"Tenanglah . Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lalu healer itu masuk ke ruang bersalin.

Draco berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang bersalin. Dia panik dan khawatir dengan keadaan Hermione dan calon bayinya. Sangking paniknya, ia sampai-sampai belum memberitahukan kerabat-kerabatnya bahwa Hermione akan melahirkan.

_Setengah jam kemudian…_

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka dan keluarlah seorang healer sambil menggendong bayi yang terbalut bedongan kain putih dan 3 orang healer lain dibelakangnya. "Selamat , bayi anda laki-laki dan sehat." Kata salah satu healer itu.

"Daphne? Kau Daphne Greengrass bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja aku Daphne, Malfoy. Masa kau lupa? Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, aku bekerja sebagai kepala healer disini." Balas Daphne.

"Apa dia anakku?" Draco menunjuk bayi yang sedang digendong Daphne.

"Ehmm.. ini... bukan, ini bayi salah satu ibu yang baru selesai menyusu. Aku akan mengembalikan bayi ini ke ruang bayi." Balas Daphne.

"Oh, begitu. Emm, maafkan aku soal adikmu Daph. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula dia akan segera menyusulmu."

"Maksudmu?" Draco mengerutkan alis dengan heran.

"Astoria akan segera menikah dengan Marcus Flint."

"Wah, aku senang mendengarnya. Bolehkah aku melihat keadaan isteriku?"

"Ya, tentu saja tetapi sudah dipindahkan ke ruang menyusui. Kau bisa masuk dari ruang bersalin ini, lalu belok ke kiri. Sampai jumpa Malfoy."

Draco mengangguk lalu pergi. Daphne pun melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum kasihan melihat bayi yang berada di gendongannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" ucapnya sambil mencium kening bayi itu.

_Di ruang kerja Daphne, Astoria sudah menunggu disana…_

"Sesuai perjanjian, jangan ada satu orangpun yang tau tentang hal ini sist."

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat kau harus merawat bayi ini dengan baik. Kau akan pergi ke Perancis setelah ini kan?"

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi sist, terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

'Kau akan membayar sakitnya hatiku ini pada waktunya Draco dan juga kau Hermione jalang! Kita lihat saja nanti.' Batin Astoria. Lalu Astoria ber-apparate dari bersama bayi itu.

Huaaah akhirnya siap juga nih chapt 1. Ini fict pertamaku, jadi maaf yaa kalo ancur and misstypo bertebaran. Aku pemula ._.v peace hehe.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa bayi yang dibawa Astoria? Apa yang akan dilakukan Astoria pada bayi itu? Review yaa Princess Ravenclaw lagi nyari ide segar lain nih buat chap 2 :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai makasih ya buat yang ngereview ff pertama aku, *terharu***

** driccha: yah biar kayak di sinetron-sinetron gitu :D**

** LaLaNur Aprilia: iya nih mangap mangap *eh maap kemaren bingung atuh kata yang baku yang mana, makasih atas perbaikannya :D eh aduh kok jadi logat sunda gitu wkwkwk**

**Sudah sudah marita lanjuuut~**

**Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini milik Bunda JKR, tapi kalo Jane milik gueh haha.**

**CHAP II**

"Baiklah, silahkan tandatangan disini, disini dan disini." Ucap Astoria sambil menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran perkamen kosong.

"Sebenarnya ini apa? Untuk apa aku menandatangani perkamen kosong seperti ini? Ingin jadi fans ku, Greengrass? " canda Marcus Flint yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh oleh Astoria.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku masih waras, bisa membedakan yang mana manusia dan yang mana Hipogriff. Jangan banyak bicara, tandatangani saja" balas Astoria.

"Baiklah Princess of Slytherin yang cerewet. Ini sudah selesai. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan Hipogriff, aku adalah Prince of Slytherin yang paling tampan" Ucap Flint seraya memberikan perkamen-perkamen kosong tersebut pada Astoria sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, menjijikkan tau. Oh ya, bagaimana denganmu setelah ini?" Tanya Astoria.

"Well, aku akan bekerja sebagai auror mata-mata di Asia tepatnya di China dalam kurun waktu 10-15tahun kedepan. Menurut berita di kementrian sihir, ada beberapa pelahap maut yang melarikan diri kesana pascaperang Hogwarts 2 tahun lalu. Dan mereka tinggal di kawasan muggle, tentu saja akan memperumit pekerjaanku " Jelas Flint lirih.

"Aku harap kau tak menikah dengan seorang muggle disana. Bisa-bisa Salazar Slytherin bangkit dan meng-Avada Kedavra dirimu " balas Astoria

"Kau tahu kita sebagai keturunan darah murni sangat membenci muggle kan? Walaupun status darah sudah dihapuskan sejak kekalahan si botak-pesek-keriputan itu, tetap saja kami tidak menyukai muggle. Oh, bagaimana jika aku menikahimu saja?" canda Flint sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Jangan harap bodoh! Lebih baik aku menikahi si bodoh Neville Longbottom itu ketimbang menikah denganmu. Kau lebih mirip ingus Troll." Balas Astoria sakartis.

"Hei girl, aku bercanda tahu. Haha, baiklah jika menurutmu begitu. Jangan lupa kirimi aku surat undangan pernikahanmu dengan si bodoh Longbottom itu. Oh iya, kudengar anaknya Draco dan Hermione sudah lahir. Aku baca di Daily Prophet tadi pagi. Lucius Malfoymengumumkan kelahiran cucu laki-lakinya pada penyihir-penyihir seantero jagad dunia sihir" balas Flint.

"Ya, aku sudah tau. Sudahlah jangan bahas Malfoy lagi." Balas Astoria dengan muka masam.

"Baiklah, aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi, Greengrass." Ucap Flint seraya berjalan menuju perapian Greengrass Manor dan menghilang bersama api hijau.

Astoria berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya seorang bayi yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Didekatinya bayi itu dan mengangkatnya ke gendongannya. "Kau mirip ayahmu sayang. Dan aku ibumu yang akan merawatmu tanpa kasih sayang." Bisik Astoria pada bayi itu sambil membelai rambut tipis bayi itu yang berwarna pirang platina. "Dan namamu adalah Jane Alicia Flint. Kita akan tinggal di Perancis sayang" Timpalnya lagi lalu ber-apparate bersama bayi itu.

_**7 tahun kemudian…**_

Seorang gadis berambut ikal-semak sebahu sedang berlari-lari mengejar mainan Snitch barunya di taman belakang rumahnya. Rambut pirang platinanya berkilau diterpa sinar matahari.

"Miss, ayo masuk nanti kau bisa sakit karena bermain di panas terik seperti ini." Ucap Claire, pengasuh Jane.

"Tidak apa-apa Claire, oh ya apakah mom sudah pulang?" Tanya Jane sambil mengejar-ngejar mainan snitchnya.

"Belum miss. Tapi akan memarahi saya jika miss nanti sakit karena saya tidak menjaga miss dengan baik.

Semenjak menculik diam-diam salah satu anak kembar Malfoy dan memutuskan untuk merawatnya sampai tujuannya tercapai, Astoria cuek-cuek saja dengan anak itu. Bahkan sampai menyewa jasa pengasuh anak untuk membesarkan Jane hingga sekarang. Astoria selalu terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjannya sebagai pegawai di Departemen Hukum Sihir Perancis 5 tahun belakangan ini. Ia sangat jarang menemani Jane atau bahkan sekedar bercengkrama dengannya. Terlebih lagi setiap kali dia melihat Jane, dia selalu terbayang akan Draco, Lelaki yang dicintainya sekaligus yang membuatnya merasakan sakit hati yang teramat dalam hingga saat ini. Ia belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk pria lain, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mencoba sajapun ia tak mau.

Jane sangat mirip dengan Draco. Rambut pirang platinanya, kulit putih pucatnya, hingga bentuk wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan Draco. Jane juga sepertinya mewarisi keahlian Draco sebagai seeker. Walaupun hanya snitch mainan, tapi Jane selalu dapat menangkapnya dengan cepat. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya kesal. Manik mata hazel Jane yang cokelat madu, senyuman cerianya, dan rambutnya yang semak serta rasa ingin tahunya untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru sangat tinggi. Ya, hal-hal itu mengingatkan Astoria pada Hermione. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger, penyihir keturunan mudblood yang dianggap Astoria telah merebut Draco Malfoy darinya. Astoria bersumpah akan membalas semua rasa sakit di hatinya, sakit yang dirasakannya tak ubahnya seperti luka yang disiram air garam. Perih…

Astoria duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci meja riasnya yang paling bawah. Dikeluarkannya sebuah album foto yang sudah berdebu. Dibukanya lembar pertama album foto itu dan dia tersenyum. Foto itu memperlihatkan keluarganya yang bahagia di Greengrass Manor. Dia jadi teringat ayah dan ibunya yang gugur dalam perang Hogwarts demi membela si botak-pesek-keriputan itu.

Lalu dibukanya lembar demi lembar halaman di album foto itu. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto berukuran satu halaman album. Dia memandangi foto itu dengan tersenyum kecut, tak terasa air matanya jatuh pada permukaan foto itu. Perlahan ia mengusap air matanya yang telah membasahi foto itu. Namun, hal itu membuatn foto tersebut jadi buram dan tintanya luntur sehingga hanya kelihatan momen saat Draco menyematkan cincin pertunangan mereka ke jari manisnya. Astoria menutup kembali album itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sudah 5 tahun sejak ia membuka album foto itu terakhir kali, baginya hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

Tok.. .. terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar

"Mom, bolehkah aku masuk?" terdengar suara Jane dari luar kamar. "Tentu masuklah Jane. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Balas Astoria.

"Mom, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Oh mom kau menangis ya?" Tanya Jane seraya mendekati Astoria.

"Tidak Jane, mom tidak menangis. Mom hanya mengantuk. Apakah yang akan kau katakana itu penting? Cepat katakanlah karena mom sudah mengantuk." Balas Astoria sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu mom. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa ayahku. Kulihat Stephanie dan Thomas punya paman Rick. Lalu, dimana ayahku mom? Mom tak pernah menceritakan tentang ayah padaku." Ucap Jane sambil menanti jawaban ibunya.

'bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?' batin Astoria.

"Ayahmu bernama Marcus Flint nak. Dia sangat mirip denganmu dari warna rambutmu, kulitmu, serta bentuk wajahmu." Jelas Astoria.

'astaga, kenapa aku malah menyebutkan cirri-ciri fisik Draco.' Batin Astoria lagi.

"Lalu, dimana ayahku sekarang mom?" Tanya Jane penasaran.

Astoria membalikkan pandangannya berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Ayahmu sudah tenang di surga, Jane. Dia telah meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya saat kau masih bayi." Terang Astoria.

"Mengapa ayah meninggal mom? Apakah dia sakit?" Tanya Jane lagi, kali ini raut wajahnya penuh harap dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah Jane, nanti akan mom ceritakan lagi, sekarang pergilah tidur dan kembali ke kamarmu. Mom sudah sangat mengantuk. Besok pagi-pagi buta mom akan pergi ke Inggris selama 3 hari untuk urusan pekerjaan. Jangan nakal ya." Ucap Astoria sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

"Selamat tidur mom." Balas Jane seraya keluar dari kamar Astoria.

"Hai sist, lama tak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?"

"Astoria! Kau mengangetkanku! Sejak kapan kau disini? Mengapa kau datang tanpa memberitahukanku terlebih dahulu?" balas Daphne.

"Aku ada urusan pekerjaan disini sist, aku harus ke Kementrian Sihir sekarang. Kita bertemu di Three Broomsticks nanti. Aku sudah lama tidak menikmati butterbeer disana." Balas Astoria.

"Baiklah kutunggu disana jam 2 siang ini." Balas Daphne.

Astoria mengangguk lalu menghilang dengan api hijau di perapian Greengrass Manor.

"Tolong butterbeernya 2." Ucap Astoria pada salah satu pelayan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang, Asto?" Tanya Daphne.

"Dia baik-baik saja sist, dan dia mirip ayahnya yang tampan itu." Balas Astoria sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kau menyayanginya?" Tanya Daphne lagi.

"Sayangnya tidak sist, yang membesarkannya selama ini saja pengasuhnya. Aku hanya sebatas memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Aku selalu cuek padanya, karena setiap kali aku melihatnya aku malah teringat dengan si mudblood jalang perebut kekasih orang itu." Balas Astoria dengan malas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Astoria. "Kau Astoria Greengrass bukan? Dan kau tentu saja Daphne Greengrass. Sudah kuduga aku tak salah orang. Ayo Scorpius, beri salam pada teman Mom." Ucap Hermione yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Astoria.

"Hee..Herm.. Hermione? Oh maksudku ? dan ini anakmu?" Tanya Astoria dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Ya, ini aku. Istrinya Draco. Tak mungkin kau lupa kan? Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Ya, ini Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Putra tunggalku dengan Draco. Oh ya, sebentar lagi Draco akan menyusul kesini. Kita sekalian reuni jadinya." Balas Hermione sambil tersenyum.

'apa? Draco akan kesini?' batin Astoria. Ia menatap cemas pada Daphne.

Astoria melihat pintu Three Broomsticks terbuka dan melihat sosok pria berambut pirang platina berjubah hitam dengan embel 'M' perak di dadanya.

"Dad, disini!" teriak anak bernama Scorpius itu. Dia sangat mirip dengan Draco. Mirip seperti Draco ketika masih kanak-kanak.

"Nah, itu Draco sedang menuju kesini." Ucap Hermione pada kami.

-TBC-

Huaa selesai juga ini chap 2 ! yay gimana? Ancur ya? Review yaa.. kalo gak,aku gak semangat nih lanjutin chap 3 tengkyuuuuu


End file.
